1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing liquids such as foods and condiments. It relates especially to a dispensing unit including a housing in which is secured in a vertical fashion different containers of various condiments which can be dispensed through dispensing nipples attached to the container.
2. Background of the Invention
Condiments such as mustard, catsup, mayonnaise, and various other sauces are widely dispensed in restaurants and cafes and especially in the fast food market. Restaurants have various dispensing systems for these condiments, such as catsup bottles or mustard bottles. Some of these bottles are rigid, and others are plastic where they can be squeezed. Many of the fast food restaurants have condiments in small plastic packages. When the customer needs catsup, for example, he tears off a corner of one of the packages and squeezes the product (such as mustard or catsup) onto the sandwich. The use of such packages leaves a lot to be desired. They are very messy, and also waste a lot of condiment being dispensed.